


So Much Worse (Gabriel x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cupid!Reader, Cutesy, Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, Eros!Reader, F/M, Fake Character Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Protective Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: You attended this stupid meeting that Kali called only because Loki promised to make it fun (and you owed Mercury one). You didn't expect what would happen, but then again, you doubt anyone did.





	1. Part 1

You shifted on the bed as your phone went off on the bedside table. You softly laughed as Loki’s arms tightened around you and he groaned. He refused to let go even when you shuffled to the side of your bed. You grabbed your phone and looked at the message.

_ M: Preparations are complete, including your flowers. Meeting to start in 10 minutes.  _

You sighed when you realized that your peaceful moment was going to be ruined by a lot of arguing. Again. You quickly typed a response.

_ C: Thank you, Mercury, I will be there soon. _

Before you could even put the phone down, there was a reply.  _ Quick as ever Mercury,  _ you thought as you once again checked your phone.

_ M: Do you need me to kick out your latest fling… again? _

Behind you, Loki groaned again as you sat up, and he finally released his death grip on you. 

_ C: Oh hush. I’ll be down in 5. _

Putting your phone down you stretched your arms above your head before letting them fall to rest at your sides.

“Meeting time?” you heard Loki ask into the pillow. You rolled your eyes at Loki’s form and stood up. You considered for a moment before snapping your fingers. On your frame appeared (insert outfit that includes some sort of red/pink). You quickly checked the mirror hanging over the dresser and fixed your hair and added the accessories you deemed you needed. Once you were satisfied you walked back over to the bed and rubbed Loki’s back.

“Meeting starts in ten, I suppose I’ll see you in 20 Mr. Party Crasher?” you asked the archangel in hiding. You waited a moment and when you got a hum in confirmation you snapped yourself outside of the ballroom. You pushed open the door and slowly walked in. So far only Kail, Odin, Baldur, and two other deities you didn’t bother learning the names of. At the door was a smiley Mercury. He handed you a name tag the read  _ Eros/Cupid _ .

“Here you go Cupid,” he chirped. You raised an eyebrow at his cheery disposition and he winked at you. “I know how you like to use both names. Greek and Roman.  _ Fancy _ .”

You gave him a small strained smile as you put the name tag on your chest. Normally you would have rolled your eyes at someone like that, but you and Mercury were both Roman (well you bounced between Greek and Roman, but close enough). So because of that, you tried to be decent to him. Tried.

You walked closer to the table and noticed that (if you wanted any say in the conversation) you had two seating options. In between Baldur and  Mercury (or at least, where he  _ will  _ be sitting) or some random goddess (her name tag read  _ Brigid _ ) and, ugh,  _ Kali _ . Yeah, you two didn’t get along well. So, you took the obvious choice and seat between the two (only slightly annoying) gods instead of next to that bitch and the Celtic lady. 

A few minutes went by and you made idle chatter with Odin (who, admittedly, was flirting more than talking). You noticed Mercury slip out as the last guest arrived and wondered why he was leaving. Your question was answered soon enough when the doors to the ballroom were bust open and Mercury and Zao Shen dragged two very tall (and very handsome) men into the room. The two men were roughly placed in two chairs in front of the tables you were all sitting at. You saw the slightly shorter one mumble something to his partner before Mercury announced that dinner was served and sat next to you. You suppressed a groan. There was no way they expected you to eat them.

As if sensing your annoyance, Mercury leaned towards you and whispered, “Don’t worry, there’s non-human food coming soon.”

You nodded in thanks as you heard Baldur lay the ground rules, “ No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're, trying to keep a low profile here.”

You heard someone (Odin probably) sigh and the taller captive mutter, “Oh, we are so, so screwed.” You tuned out after that, you already knew what the meeting was about. Apocalypse, blah, blah, vessels, blah, eaten by a wolf. Typical really. Though you had to stifle a laugh when Zao Shen told Odin not to mock his ‘world turtle’. Evidently, you weren’t very successful seeing as he turned to you and snapped, “And what are  _ you  _ laughing Eros? Ms./Mr./Mx. Kronos mistaking Zeus for a rock? I mean, no one is that stupid.”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes. “Trust me, if you saw Zeus you would understand. Besides, don’t bring me into this! The only reason I’m here is that I owed Mercury a favor!”

“Yeah boy, didn’t your mother ever teach you manners? Oh, wait, probably not considering  _ she didn’t teach you to not jump into a freakin’ hearth! _ ”

You sighed in relief as Zao Shen was distracted by Odin. You noticed, as you looked around the room, the two captives trying to slowly leave the room. However, before they can you sent the chandelier crashing to the ground in front of them. If you were stuck here, so where they. Kali looked over at you and nodded (the nicer thing you were ever getting from her) and demanded they stay. Poor Mercury tried to reason with her and was sent choking on blood. You held a napkin to his face to sipe the blood and patted his back while sending a pleading look to Baldur. He called her name, Kali stopped choking Mercury (who then threw you a grateful glance), and she started to throw a hissy fit.

Fortunately, you were saved from that headache as the doors off the room where bust open. In strode a cocky (perusal) Loki, with his name tag on. He made eye contact with you and wink. You rolled your eyes at him and smiled.

“Can’t we all just get along!” He exclaimed as he walked past the two captives. The shorter one tried to speak but choked on his words. This interested you.  “Sam! Dean! It’s always the wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads huh?”

Sam and Dean? Cute.

“Loki,” Baldur greeted with distaste. You rolled your eyes as the two continued their conversation, perking up when Ganesh stood up at Loki’s remark about an elephant in the room. Unfortunately, no fight occurred and you were forced to listen through the rest of the meeting (read: fighting) as soon as Loki transported Sam and Dean to (you can only assume) their rooms.

At least Loki looked hot when he was arguing. 


	2. Part 2

Soon after the meeting ended you decided to wander around the hotel. Before you could do anything, however, you were transported to a room. In front of you were the two giants that were captives and a grinning Loki. You narrowed your eyes at him and crossed your arms.

“Loki? What do you want?” you asked the grinning god. The two boys (who you learned were brothers) frowned and also looked at Loki.

Loki’s grin turned into a sheepish smile, “Well, you see Cupid, I kind of need your help with a blood spell.”

You blinked in surprise. You weren’t expecting that. You decided your best course of action would be to say, “Wow, I knew you were kinky…”

The shorter brother’s (Dean you believed) faced twisted into disgust as Loki adopted his signature shit-eating grin. “As fun as that would be sweetheart, I was thinking more about how to reverse a blood spell.”

As you looked at Loki and the brothers you realized something. There was only one person you knew (besides yourself) that was proficient in blood spells. “That’s how Kail’s keeping you here, huh? In that case, I’ll help.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at you in distrust, “What’s with the sudden change in heart?”

You shrugged with an innocent expression, “I’ll do anything to piss of Kali. Why’d you think I started seeing Loki.

When the brothers looked at Loki in confusion he shrugged and replied, “I’m okay with being used. Besides, how many people can say they have slept with Cupid?”

Disgust now covered both brother’s faces and you could hold back a chuckle. Mortals were always so sensitive to these things. I was good to see some things never changed.

“Anyways,” you said as Sam's face turned a slight shade of green, “If you want to get out of the blood spell, you’ll need the blood. Which I doubt Kali is going to let out of her sight.”

Loki’s face was thoughtful for a moment until a bright grin settled across his face. You knew you would hate his plan.

You were right. You hated his plan, but there wasn’t anything you could do about it. So after telling them how to undo a blood spell you went back to your room.

~Time skip~

You were waiting impatiently in the ballroom after Baldur came to your room and requested your presence. You stood from your seat as Loki and Kali walked into the room. Loki was darkly glaring at Kali but soon turned to face you with a dejected expression. You felt your eyebrows furrowed in confusion as Kali sent you an evil grin (through to you, every grain of her’s was evil). The others in the room began to mutter uncertainty.

“Ah, Eros,” Kali crooned as she walked over to you, “I’m glad you could make it.”

“I’m not,” you rebuked as you rolled your eyes. You tried to make eye contact with Loki, but he refused, looking down at the ground. Before you could say anything, Sam and Dean were (once again) tossed into the ballroom.

Loki sighed as he looked at the brothers and asked Kali, “How long have you known?”

Kali replied, “Long enough.” You, of course, were curious, what the Hades was this bitch on about?

Dean piped up with a snarky reply, “How's the rescue going?” Then you figured out that Kali had probably put a blood spell on Loki, and it was the only reason he was here.

Kali turned to the group (where you were still standing) and snarked, “Well, surprise, surprise. The Trickster has tricked us.”

You set your jaw and glared at the goddess, “What in the Hades are you going on about Kali?”

Seeing the glint in Kali’s eye, Loki pleaded, “Kali, don’t.

Kali turned to Loki with a furious expression and stated, with concealed rage, “You're mine now. And you have something I want.” Kali paused for a moment and reached into Loki’s jacket. She pulled out a long, skinny, silver blade. It took you a moment to recognize it for what it was, but when you realized it you couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped you. Kali’s dangerous expression darken and Loki (if you could even call him that anymore) looked at you with sad eyes. “An Archangel's blade. From the Archangel, Gabriel.”

“Okay, okay!” Gabriel burst out, still looking you in the eyes, asking for forgiveness. “So I got wings, like Kotex. But that doesn't make me any less right about Lucifer.”

Kali sneered, “He's lying. He's a spy.”

“I'm not a spy. I'm a runaway. I'm trying to save you,” Gabriel pleaded. “I know my brother, Kali. He should scare the living crap out of you. You can't beat him. I've skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-”

Kali interrupted him, “Your story. Not ours. Westerners, right Cupid? The sheer arrogance,” Kali said turn to you and talking like you were friends. Like you cared about each others. She continued, “You think you're the only ones on earth? You pillage and you butcher in your God's name. But you're not the only religion, and he's not the only God. And now you think you can just rip the planet apart? You're wrong. There are billions of us. An we were here first. If anyone gets to end this world, it's me. I'm sorry.”

Kali lunged forwards with the angel blade and planted it into Gabriel’s chest. You cried out and tried to rush forwards, but Mercury held you back. You watched, with tears in your eyes, as the bright light dimmed and left Gabriel on the floor, surrounded by ashes in the shape of wings.

From behind you, Mercury spoke as he let go you your arms, “This is crazy.”

Kali, crazy with her power trip, watched in disgust as you ran over and kneeled next to Gabriel’s body. She then spoke, “They can die. We can kill Lucifer.”

You tuned out as Dean spoke. You could only focus on Gabriel’s body. You reach forwards and gently shut his eyes. You should hate him. He had lied to you for _years_ about what he was, who he was. But you didn’t hate him. Because in the end, Loki or Gabriel, he was still the goofy, childish man you feel in love with.

A hand was gently placed and your shoulder. You looked up and met the sympathetic eyes of Sam. He offered you his hand, and you took it. Standing up you watched Dean talk to the gods

“First you let those main courses go. Then we talk. We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me. Literally.”


	3. Part 3

You stood in the nearly empty ballroom. In the room with you was Kali, Baldur, Sam, and Dean (both of which wouldn’t stop staring at you with pity).

“So you’re going to summon Lucifer,” Kali hissed with distrust.

Sam sighed and tried to explain, “Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running.”

“Breaking them would be easier,” Kali stated with malice. You rolled your eyes and stepped forwards towards Sam.

“Honestly Kali, you wonder why you can’t keep a man.”

Kali’s eyes widened as she stepped towards you. Her attack was stopped by Dean who declared, “Show's over. Sword's a fake, and Gabriel, he's still kicking. I hate to break it to you, sister, but you've been tricked.”

Turning your attention to him, you straighten your back. He was alive? That explained the pity stares you supposed. Before anything else could be said, the lights flickered. 

“What’s happening?” Baldur asked, voicing your own thoughts. Soon after a scream echoed just outside of the ballroom, making everyone in it jump. Everyone took a defensive position as you all waited, silently. 

“It’s him,” Sam whispered.

“How?” Kali asked in surprise.

Dean rolled his eyes and replied, “Does it matter? Shazzam us out of here, would ya’?”

You concentrated for a second but stopped when you realized your powers were blocked. And by the surprised looks on Kali and Baldur’s faces, you knew they were experiencing the same problem.

“We can’t,” you told the boys apologetically.

“Of course you can't,” Lucifer obnoxiously teased as he waltzed in. “You didn't say "mother, may I?" Sam, Dean, good to see you again.”

For the first time in thousands of years, you and Kali agreed on something. This is evident by you two speaking in unison, “Baldur, don't.”

Baldur, ignoring your warnings, took a step forward with a glare plastered on his face. “You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?” You then watched in mute horror as Lucifer stabbed into Baldur, ripping him apart from the inside with his bare hand, killing him.

Apparently wanting the last word over a dead man, Lucifer said, “No one gives us the right, we take it.”

 

As Lucifer throws Baldur to the ground, Kali became enraged and engulfed her arms with fire which she threw at Lucifer. Sam and Dean jumped for cover behind an overturned table. When the flames disappeared and no damage was present on Lucifer’s vessel you decided that joining Sam and Dean behind cover was a good idea. You hopped over the table as Lucifer was distracted by punching Kali, sending her flying.

Sam, after giving you an (unnecessary) once over, asked Dean, “You okay?”

Stifling a gasp you turned around when a voice spoke behind you, “Not really. Better late than never, huh?” Gabriel handed Dean a copy of Casa Erotica and reached down to grab your hand. When you didn’t pull away he squeezed your hand. You squeezed his hand back in a silent exchange of forgiveness. You felt his body relax as he spoke again, “Guard this, with your life.”

Gabriel sighed as he looked at you. He leaned in and kissed you for a moment. He sighed, said, “If I don’t come out of this alive, I want you to know I love you,” and stood with his blade in hand. 

“Lucy, I’m home,” he sing-songed after he blew Lucifer through the doors. When he walked out from behind the table Sam grabbed you and pulled you off to the side and slowly walked behind Gabe. When you reached Kali, who was on the floor, you stretched a hand out for her in an act of peace. Looked at your for a second before accepting your hand and standing up. Lucifer, noticing your action, flung you into a wall after Kali stood up. You were disoriented for a moment. But you felt as someone helped you up and held you close to their body. They whispered in your ear,  _ I’m so sorry (Y/N) _ , and even in your disoriented mind, you knew it was Gabe. Only he knew your real name. You soon felt his arms begin replaced by a pair of larger, stronger arms that began to walk you forward.

You began to come to and heard Lucifer, “Over love, Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything.”

You tried to step forward to give Lucifer a piece of your mind, but a hand on your arm stopped you. You looked at the person and was met with Dean’s eyes that carried a silent warning. You quietly huffed as Gabe called Lucifer a bag a dicks (an insult he got from you). You stepped away from Dean’s hand as the four of your crept silently to the door. Wanting a last look as Gabe you paused and looked back at him. Lucifer noticed this, however, and as soon as Dean was out the door he slammed them shut. You gasped and rushed forwards, trying with all your might to open them. 

“Oh give it up, archangel beats some Greek deity any day,” you heard Lucifer behind you. You stopped with a sigh and, with your mind (because you can) told Kali to leave with Sam and Dean.

Hearing them shuffle them away you turned back to them. Gabe looked at you with large, sad eyes, and you walked next to him. He gripped your hand turned to Lucifer with a glare. Feeling you squeeze his hand gave him the strength to say, “Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up.”

You watch silently as Lucifer and Gabriel went back and forth, knowing that you didn’t have a say in this conversation. So instead you stood and offered Gabe support as he fought with his brother. As they were talking you noticed Gabe’s grip change, and you soon realized why. You kept your expression schooled and didn’t look behind Lucifer. 

Lucifer sighed and scolded, “I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel. But I know where your heart truly lies.”

In your peripheral vision, you saw  Gabe (the real Gabe), coming up behind Lucifer. As he lunged forward, Lucifer caught his arm and stabbed Gabe’s own blade into his chest. You cried out as you step forward and let the fake Gabe fade away. With tears in your eyes, you watched as Lucifer spoke sadly to his brother, “Here. Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother”.

Lucifer jerked the blade in Gabe's chest. In a burst of blinding light, you watched in horror as Gabe died, again. When the light faded and Lucifer turned from his brother’s body you straighten your spine. Trying directly to keep the tears at bay.

“Well?” you spat bitterly, “Are you not going to kill me too?”

Lucifer actually considered this for a moment before smirking, “Nope. This is so much more worse for you. Ciao.”

With that, you lunged forward with a scream as he flew away. You know stood in the middle of a desolate ballroom where not even five hours before you had walked into. Your eye’s landed on Gabe’s body. You slowly stepped towards him and, without disturbing the ashes, fell onto your knees next to him. Tears rolled down your face and you choked on a sob. For the second time today, you closed his eyes.

For the second time today, you watched the man you loved, die.


End file.
